The Danger Of Revenge
by SpobyForLife
Summary: One of Stefan's best friends is in town. Jealousy also sneaks into Elena because of this guest's visit. It's one person in Mystic Falls the guest really hate and now she's here to both meet up with Stefan and to take revenge.


**A/N: Hey guys, now I've decided I wanted to write about another couple I love. So here you got the first chapter of my Stelena fanfic. So anyways, please review and enjoy ;)**

"In the Salvatore house"

Elena walked into the living room. When she came in she saw Stefan and a girl she didn't know. The girl had long blond hair sat up in a ponytail and her eyes were blue. She wore a grey t-shirt and blue jeans. –Hey! The girl said and smiled at her. -Hey….Elena said. –Elena, this is Camilla, Camilla this is Elena, Stefan said. Elena walked towards them and quickly grabbed Stefan hand. She didn't really knew why she did it that fast, it was like if she didn't hold on to him he would disappear. –Nice to meet you, Elena said. Camilla smiled. –Camilla is an old friend of mine, Stefan explained. –I'm hungry, I'll go down in the basement to see if I can find something, Camilla said and disappeared. –What is she, a vampire? Elena asked. –Yeah, an old one, she was one of Lexi's best friends. Camilla, Lexi and I used to do stuff together, Stefan said. –Is she an original or something? Elena asked. –No, just an old vampire, Stefan answered. –Guess Rebekah will never get a sister, Elena joked and walked closer. –She doesn't deserve one like Camilla either, Stefan said. Elena looked away. –Hey, what's wrong? Stefan asked. –Nothing, Elena said without looking at him. Stefan leaned forward and kissed her cheek and then went for her neck. At first, Elena tried to ignore him and just kept looking in another direction. But Elena couldn't help herself, she turned her head towards him and kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back. –Oh come on get a room! Damon said while walking towards them. –Oh stop it Damon, I can't stand your big ego! Elena snapped. –Well I'm sorry Elena but that's just who I am so you just have to deal with it! And what's wrong with you today, you seem to be in a very little likely mood. Damon said. –I'm fine I just…I don't know. Elena said apologizing. Suddenly something was pushing Damon against the wall. -What the!? Camilla, what are you doing here!? Damon managed to say while being strangled. –Hey Damon, long time no see huh!? Camilla said, and slammed him towards the wall on the other side of the room. –Haven't you heard she was in town? Stefan asked. –No I guess you forgot to mention that! Damon said between his gasps. Camilla snapped his neck and he fell to the ground. Elena gasped at the sound as Damon fell. Stefan squeezed her hand. –Relax, Stefan whispered calmly and lovingly in her ear to calm her down. Elena took a deep breath and then leaned herself on him. –That was for killing Lexi! Camilla screamed. Camilla didn't even look at Damon she just walked back towards Stefan and Elena who were just standing there looking at her, while Damon was laying there on his stomach unconscious and hurt.  
–I'm so not done with him, Camilla said before she ran out the door and disappeared, leaving Stefan and Elena alone with an unconscious Damon . –Are you okay? Stefan asked looking at Elena. –Yeah, kind of, Elena said while just staring at the floor. Stefan placed a soft kiss on her temple before taking her hand again and they walked quickly towards Damon. Elena just stood there looking at Damon, trying to find out if he was really hurt. –Well, he doesn't look so bad, Elena said. Stefan checked under Damon, so he could see his chest. –Umm Elena, Stefan said while turning Damon around so he was laying on his back. Elena gasped and backed away. Damon were covered in blood and it was still running blood from his body to the floor. –Elena, you need to help me get of Damon's shirt so we can find out where all the blood is coming from! Stefan said and Elena walked back and sat down next to Damon. Elena and Stefan worked together to get Damon's shirt of. Elena gasped. –I can take it if it's a little too much for you, Stefan said. Elena nodded and backed away again. Stefan searched Damon's chest, trying to find out where all the blood was coming from_. _Now I know, it's his heart. Stefan thought. –Elena, it's his heart! Stefan screamed. –Oh god! Elena shrieked.


End file.
